Larzuk
s |Relatives = |Status = Deceased |Appearances = Diablo II: Lord of Destruction }} Larzuk was a blacksmith who worked in Harrogath. He was present during Baal's siege of Mount Arreat, where he forged weapons for the town's warriors. Biography Early life According to Larzuk, his ancestors were the finest craftsmen in Harrogath. As a child, he used to play soldier among the barricades of Mount Arreat.Diablo II, Lord of Destruction The Siege of Arreat As Baal's forces lay siege to Harrogath, Larzuk forged weapons for the defenders, determined to stay the course until the conflict concluded. However, his supplies ran lower with each passing day, and he feared the day neared when he would have to put down his hammer and take up a sword instead, though if the Barbarians did not need the weapons, he would have been out there fighting himself. He offered Qual-Kehk ideas on how to break the siege, such as using large pipes with exploding powders and steel balls, but these ideas were dismissed. Likewise, he suggested to Malah the idea of using sheepskins, binding them together, and using hot air to lift them and their user above the battlefield. She scoffed at the idea and wondered if he had gone mad. Salvation came with the arrival of a group of heroes who, according to Deckard Cain, had slain Baal's brothers, Mephisto and Diablo. Larzuk was skeptical, but directed the heroes to deal with Shenk the Overseer, a demon who Baal had left in command of the siege of Harrogath while he scaled Mount Arreat. The heroes succeeded, and Larzuk apologised for underestimating them. Next, the heroes were sent to rescue Qual-Kehk's men, who had been taken prisoners by the demons. The heroes again succeeded, and Larzuk admitted that he was beginning to find Cain's tales of their past heroism more and more believable. The race to stop the last of the Prime Evils continued, as did the heroes' actions. Larzuk learned how their elder Nihlathak had betrayed them. He also learned how the heroes had been forced to defeat the mountain's Guardians, a deed for which they gained his enduring respect. Eventually, the heroes defeated Baal himself, but at the cost of the purity of the Worldstone, which had to be destroyed. Larzuk was eventually killed in the resulting explosion.Bashiok post (dead link). In-game Larzuk appears as an NPC in Lord of Destruction. He offers players the Siege on Harrogath quest which, after completion, adds sockets to any one of the player's items, even set and unique items, with the exception of those that cannot have sockets in the first place and items that already have sockets. Trade Larzuk offers a range of items including: *Arrows *Bolts *Bows *Polearms *Swords *Axes *Claws *Maces *Armor *Belts He can also repair items. Dialogue Greetings *"Yes?" *"Yeah?" *"Good day." *"Good day!" *"You're back!" *"What do you need?" *"Can I help you?" *"At your service." *"Morning." *"Afternoon." *"Evening." Introduction Gossip Siege on Harrogath Rescue on Mount Arreat Prison of Ice Betrayal of Harrogath Rite of Passage Eve of Destruction Personality and Traits Larzuk was young, passionate, and a "firebrand," who took pride in his ability to craft the finest instruments of war.Act V NPCs, Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2013-08-29 According to Anya, Larzuk would have been married long ago if not for his work as a blacksmith. For his part (going by dialogue options), Larzuk appeared to be attracted to the Amazon hero, suggesting that after the siege, they travel to the Skovos Isles together. Larzuk's ideas appeared to be well ahead of his time, or indeed, the technological level of Sanctuary as a whole. His suggestions to Qual-Kehk and Malah were basically those of cannons and hot air balloons respectively, while Nihlathak also suspiciously mentions to the Assassin that Larzuk claims to have avoided Red Fever by washing his hands before meals. References Category:Blacksmiths Category:Harrogath Category:Diablo II NPCs Category:Barbarians